Finalmente sua!
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Fanfic feita em homenagem a minha super amiga, a Ayame. A pequena youkai loba estava passeando pela floresta quando encontra Kouga conversando com sua rival. O que sairá dessa conversa? Conseguiria Ayame conquistar o youkai lobo?


Nome do fanfic: Finalmente sua!!!

Série: InuYasha

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Finalmente sua!!!**_

Capítulo 1: Finalmente sua!!!

Ayame estava passeando pela floresta tentando esquecer Kouga, quando sentiu uma presença muito perto de si. Ela caminhou mais alguns metros e deu de cara com Kouga, que não havia notado sua presença, devido ao fato de estar conversando com Kagome. As lágrimas subiram-lhe os olhos. Somente depois de alguns segundos notou que InuYasha também estava por perto, com o mesmo olhar de preocupação.

- Kagome, por que você não me quer?

- Kouga, eu nunca te enganei. Você sabe que eu amo o InuYasha.

- O que o cara-de-cachorro tem que eu não tenho.

- Não sei, mas você sabe que o meu coração bate mais forte por ele. Desculpe-me Kouga, eu não queria te magoar. Mas você sabe que a gente não tem nenhum futuro.

- Tudo bem Kagome, se você vai ser mais feliz ao lado do cara-de-cachorro! E não se preocupe, que eu não fiquei bravo com você.

- Obrigado por entender Kouga.

Kagome se afastou lentamente, lhe doía o coração não corresponder aos sentimentos dele, mas não podia trair os seus próprios sentimentos pelo hanyou.

Poucos metros mais a frente InuYasha a alcançou.

- Por que você não me falou?

- Falar o que?

- Que me amava.

- ... – ela baixou os olhos.

- Kagome... – InuYasha segurou o seu queixo e fez com que o encarasse. – Eu também te amo, K-chan. – e beijou seus lábios docemente.

Kouga, ao longe viu InuYasha se aproximar de Kagome e beijá-la. Sentia uma dor enorme no coração ao vê-la nos braços dele, mas se ela seria mais feliz assim. Nada poderia fazer para mudar a situação. Sentiu alguém se afastar muito próximo de si. Virou-se para ver de onde vinha o barulho e viu Ayame se afastando. Não soube na hora o porquê, mas saiu correndo atrás dela, a encontrou perto de um riacho ali perto.

- Por que você me despreza tanto Kouga... – as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Kouga sabia o quanto ela sofria, pois também sofria por ter não ter Kagome. Mas vendo a garota ali aos prantos percebera o quanto a machucara, mesmo que não tivesse intenção. – Por que eu te amo tanto Kouga? Por que?

- Por causa da lua com o arco-íris? – respondeu Kouga atrás dela.

- Kouga? O que faz aqui? – ela ainda tentou esconder as lágrimas, mas tinha a nítida impressão que Kouga já a observava há algum tempo. Ele veio se aproximando lentamente dela e com cuidado secou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Me desculpe por fazer você sofrer tanto Ayame.

- Só de ter você perto de mim, já me faz feliz. Já que eu não posso tê-lo mesmo. – Ayame sentiu Kouga puxá-la de encontro aos seus braços e enlaçá-la com força.

- Eu não sei por que não, mas eu me sinto tão bem de ter você assim, em meus braços.

- Eu também Kouga. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer. Estava feliz demais pra conseguir formar alguma frase.

Depois de um tempo, Kouga foi aproximando seus lábios lentamente do dela, o desejo circulando em suas veias. O contato foi muito bom para ambos. Às línguas se encontrando em perfeita harmonia, buscando mais um no outro. Separaram-se aos poucos sem fôlego.

- Ayame, eu gosto muito de você.

- Eu também.

- Eu nunca vou me esquecer daquela noite, a lua com o arco-íris.

Ayame somente sorriu em resposta. Nem ela. Foi naquela noite que tudo começou, ela se lembrava perfeitamente de cada detalhe.

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas por um bom tempo, até encontrarem Ginta e Hagaku. Os olhos estanharam ao encontrarem Kouga com Ayame, mas não falaram nada.

- A partir de hoje a Ayame vai andar com a gente.

- Eu escutei bem, Kouga? – perguntou Ginta.

- O que foi?

- Você desistiu da Kagome? – perguntou Hagaku.

- Não... Quer dizer sim... Ai... – ele se complicou todo.  
E Ayame ria da confusão que ele fizera.

- O que foi Ayame? – perguntou ao ver a cara que a garota fazia.

- Nada. – disse ela tentando se controlar para não começar a rir novamente. – Então você desistiu da Kagome?

- Você sabe que sim. – disse ele sério. – Agora eu sou seu, só seu e de mais ninguém. – disse puxando-a de encontro aos seus braços. – Eu ainda preciso provar que eu te amo?

– É claro que sim! – disse ela.

Kouga apenas sorriu com a resposta antes de beijá-la novamente. Deixou Ginta e Hagaku de queixo caído.

Os anos se passaram e o casal era cada vez mais feliz. Eles se tornaram amigos da turma do InuYasha e por mais incrível que isso pareça Kouga e InuYasha superaram as diferenças entre eles e se tornaram "amigos". Kagome estava grávida de InuYasha e Ayame também tinha uma bela surpresa para Kouga. Sango e Mirok estavam juntos, já que ele havia parado de passar a mão em toda mulher que encontrava pela frente e pedindo para ter um filho com cada uma. Embora ainda desse suas deslizadas pelo corpo de Sango. Kikyou finalmente se mancou e deixou InuYasha em paz, e eles nunca mais tiveram noticias dela. Sesshoumaru ainda não tinha superado completamente suas diferenças com InuYasha, mas estavam se dando bem melhor, agora que Narak já estava morto. Kohaku voltou para sua irmã. Enfim, a típica frase: Todos viveram felizes para sempre...

Fim

Comentários dos personagens...

Kikyou-Por que eu tenho que ficar sozinha?

Sesshoumaru-Por que eu tenho que me dar bem com um meio-youkai desprezível como o meu irmão?

Rim-Eu nem apareci. BUABUABUABUABUABUA...

Kouga-Por que eu tenho que me dar bem com o cara-de-cachorro?

Ayame-Eu amei. Eu fiquei com o MEU Kouga.

Shippou-Eu nem apareci, não vale!

Sango-Eu não quero ficar com um monge pervertido como esse!

Kagome-Eu amei ficar com o Inuzinho.

InuYasha-Por que eu não poderia ficar com as duas?

SENTA! PLOFT

Mirok-Até que enfim eu me dei bem eu algum fic.

Ginta e Hagaku- Nada a declarar.

Kohaku-Pelo menos eu apareci.

Narak-Por que eu sempre tenho que morrer?

Kmmy- É melhor pararmos por aqui antes que todo mundo queira dar sua opinião. Mas não se esqueçam de me mandar comentários. Pelo amor de Deus. **implorando de joelhos**, eu preciso de comentários. Mas piscando o olho valeu por terem lido e Tchau. Beijos ou Kissus.


End file.
